Swing-type excavation machines, for example hydraulic excavators and front shovels, require significant hydraulic pressure and flow to transfer material from a dig location to a dump location. These machines direct the high-pressure fluid from an engine-driven pump through a swing motor to accelerate a loaded work tool at the start of each swing, and then restrict the flow of fluid exiting the motor at the end of each swing to slow and stop the work tool.
One problem associated with this type of hydraulic arrangement involves efficiency. In particular, the fluid exiting the swing motor at the end of each swing is under a relatively high due to deceleration of the loaded work tool. Unless recovered, energy associated with the high-pressure fluid may be wasted. In addition, restriction of this high-pressure fluid exiting the swing motor at the end of each swing can result in heating of the fluid, which must be accommodated with an increased cooling capacity of the machine.
One attempt to improve the efficiency of a swing-type machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,852 of Zhang et al. that issued on Mar. 22, 2011 (the '852 patent). The '852 patent discloses a hydraulic control system for a machine that includes an accumulator. The accumulator stores exit oil from a swing motor that has been pressurized by inertia torque applied on the moving swing motor by an upper structure of the machine. The pressurized oil in the accumulator is then selectively reused to accelerate the swing motor during a subsequent swing by supplying the accumulated oil back to the swing motor.
Although the hydraulic control system of the '852 patent may help to improve efficiencies of a swing-type machine in some situations, it may still be less than optimal. In particular, during discharge of the accumulator described in the '852 patent, some pressurized fluid exiting the swing motor may still have useful energy that is wasted. In addition, the '852 patent only provides for a single relief pressure setting that could be problematic in some situations, for example in situations involving malfunction of the accumulator.
The disclosed swing energy recovery system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.